The embodiments herein relate generally to a system for non-verbal communication optimized to minimize user time and maximize understanding of messages by placement and arrangement of buttons.
Managing processes in real-time requires process control inputs that occur timely. Control of human-based processes requires inputs and outputs to other humans and must augment how the brain recognizes and interprets communication. In many professional office settings, communication between the professional and any assistants is critical in many situations. Conventional communication is performed by written messages (a text transcribed from a voice message primarily) from one party to the other. However, reading is a very slow brain function, therefore any user interface that requires the eye to “read scan” left to right become very slow in comparison. There is a challenge to achieve balance between message content importance and the overhead to receive and interpret the message. Also reading is a cognitive function that suspends other cognitive functions required by the human user to complete a task performed in parallel. Some prior art systems likewise use keypad implementations that force the user to read left to right and top down just as a text message. They require a lot of time to enter and interpret each message and therefore waste $1000's of dollars monthly.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a system that solves the time lag in communicating between parties.